To Be The Best
by Nibi-Nekomata
Summary: Random drabbles from a Pokemon Forum that I'm on, in regards to the contests that we have. Pokemon nor the forum are mine. If you join the forum on proboards with the titles name, Kari referred you.
1. Amber and the Breloom

Amber stood at the edge of Route 30, staring toward Violet City. Just the prospect of entering the city, and then, maybe even challenging Falkner, was almost too much to bear. Her skin prickled with excitement, and she took a few seconds to take stock. All of her Pokémon returned to their pokeballs, ordered carefully so that Torkoal was first, and then Zel, followed by Cutter and Rose, and her four empty Pokeball's still placed on her waist. She nodded her head in agreement to her thoughts, and stepped out of the woods.

At first everything seemed normal. Sun shining all of that jazz, and then she started hearing yelling. The red haired eighteen year old stood very still, her head tilted to one side as she listened and looked around. The yelling was coming from close to the Pokemon Center. What was going on?

Amber made her way toward the noise, having already decided that she needed to go into the building to heal her Pokemon anyway; precaution that she would always take upon leaving a route. Now, however, there seemed to be something wrong. A man of middle age, large gut, and a balding head, was beating at some poor Pokemon that had the misfortune of getting too close to his cart. Upon actually spotting the Pokemon, Amber gave a small gasp. An orange Breloom was being pummeled by the street vendor!

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The man looked up, frowning.

"Lass, I don't know where you're from, but around here, stray's aren't tolerated too well, 'cept in Sprout Tower. Now, get off with you, you pest!" And with that, the old crabby man brought him broom down again and swept the Breloom, sitting on his butt, down the path. He stood up, looked over his shoulder, and then took off.

"That's kind of mean, don't you think? What did he do?" The man stared at Amber, as though she'd just committed some sort of crime.

"Why, lass, he's wild, and he was stealing things from my cart! He made off with a Lava Cookie before I could stop him, you know," Amber frowned deeper, and crossed her arms under her bust, huffing.

"So? That doesn't give you a reason to just go smacking him around. The poor thing was probably starving. How much was the cookie? I'll pay for it. Hmm…and a citrus berry," The man stared at Amber as though she'd really lost her mind, and then he shrugged, took her money, and sent her on her way.

Amber was not content to just stroll around the city and look for the poor Breloom, however. Oh no, she had a much better plan in mind. She fingered through her bag, pulling out two Pokeballs. She lobbed the first one through the air with surprising accuracy, allowing for the Pokemon to come out just a few feet shy of a tree. The second one she tossed gently at the ground. Both Pokeballs returned to her without any thought, leaving two pink Pokemon in the wake of their blindingly bright lights.

"Cutter, I'm going to ask you to find that Pokemon for me. It's an orange Breloom. Think you can handle that?" Cutter bobbed up and down in the air, leaves spinning as he high tailed it off to find the orange Pokemon. Amber knelt down and picked up the other pink creature, placing it on her shoulder. "Well Rose, looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Let's go and find some apples first, shall we?" Amber started walking, looking around Violet City carefully. She had just reached the outskirts when, lo and behold, she spotted an apple tree.

"Okay Rose! Use String Shot on six of those apples!" The little Wurmple bobbed her head up and down, curving her body around her trainer's neck carefully, and then shooting the sticky webs at the apples, effectively getting a bundle of them together. Amber grinned and picked up the two bundles of apples that had fallen, and sorted the webbing away. She placed the apples in her bag and stood up, going to hunt down Cutter.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Hoppip was busy in Sprout Tower. He had tracked the rogue Breloom to it, and was now trying to find him within the maze. Every now and then he paused by a window and used Synthesis, just to make sure that his hit points where up, in case he got hit with a surprise attack by some random Pokemon. None appeared though, and Cutter was almost to the top when he spotted the orange Pokemon sitting against a pillar. "Hip?" Cutter landed on the ground and walked over to the other Pokemon, smiling at him. "Hopip!" He offered a leaf to the other grass type, and the Breloom shook his leaf, it was like a handshake.

"Breee….breloom?" Cutter jumped up into the air quickly a few times and then turned, flying back downstairs much faster than he had come up. The contents of the conversation had been been "hello" followed by "hi….do you have a trainer?" to which Cutter had been nodding to, and then he flew off to find said trainer.

Amber had about given up her search for the Pokemon when he ran right into her. "Hip! Hopip, hop, hip!" Amber inclined her head, but soon found herself being pushed in the back by a very determined Cutter.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Cutter. Did you find him?" Cutter zoomed toward Sprout Tower, bouncing up and down in the air. "I'll take that as a yes," And with that, Amber was left to run after her Pokemon into the tower. The trainers inside did not take to kindly to seeing a young woman chasing after a Hoppip, and a few elderly people even got in her way, telling her to "leave the poor thing alone, you're scaring her!" to which Amber had been forced to respond to.

"It's him, and he's mine. Cutter!" The Hoppip stopped and turned back, looking all together impatient with his trainer. Amber rolled her eyes, pulling away from the elderly couple that had stopped her and bounding up the stairs, Rose hanging onto her shoulder as best as she could.

"Hip! Hopip, hop, hip! Hoppip!" Amber stopped at the top of the last set of stairs, bent over and panting. Rose crawled off of her trainer's shoulder and toward the Breloom, and Cutter floated to her bag, taking out an apple.

"Yeah…You guys…go make nice…while I…die…of oxygen….deprivation," she collapsed onto the wood, laying there and panting for a few minutes before finally sitting up. The Breloom was munching on an apple and watching her carefully. He had a small cut on the side of his face and a few marks from where people had hit him and just thoroughly abused him. Amber dug around in her bag, rolling two apples to her two Pokemon before taking one out for her to eat herself. She'd give one to Torkoal and Zel later. "Hey, come here boy, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," She held out her hand, and Rose, dragging her apple in a net of string, came to her and continued eating, and Cutter did as well, perching by her side and eating. The Breloom looked around, and, not seeing anything that would hurt him (other than the apples), he approached, putting his free hand in hers. "There now. You can come with us if you want, or you can stay here," Amber watched as the shiny Pokemon made a face. No, definitely didn't want to stay here. He nodded, and Amber pulled out one of her free Pokeballs and enlarged it, clicked it, and…"Well, looks like we have a new team mate guys," She let the Breloom back out, and, though he was still weary, he sat down on the other side of Cutter and resumed eating his apple. "And looks like you have a friend there, Cutter," Cutter bounced up and down in agreement, and Amber laughed, patting the Hoppip on the head.


	2. Dalek and the Breloom

After having the best taken of him by a Feebas, and after almost having a Nincada beat the life out of Nyt, Dalek was not in a good mood. He had made it out onto Route 115, and now he was working on getting to Meteor Falls. If the issues of having the random Pokemon jump out and attack him hadn't been enough, there was always the little kids running up and down and wanting to see his Pokemon. That made him mad.

Still, it was nice to finally be out of the city and on a route. He was enjoying the scenery, and keeping a close eye on Uzu, who he had let out just so she wasn't kept locked up like a mole in the dark, though she was a mole, when he spotted it. In the bushes was something orange, and definitely a Pokemon. Dalek's attention was immediately attained, and he became like a terrier with a rat. He returned Uzu, and then thought better of it, letting her back out. Better to see what she could do, after all.

He approached the bushes slowly, picking up a rock and lobbing it at the Pokemon first. Ouch! The orange creature jumped up and spun around, eyes wide. It stumbled backward, pressing itself up against the side of the mountain. That's when Dalek got a good look at the Pokemon and understood what it was.

"Breloom…it's a fighting type…" His mouth opened slightly, and he looked like a fish gasping for breath; Uzu, curious as to what was going on, moved forward and stuck her head into the bush.

"Ex?" The Breloom started to step forward greet the other Pokemon, when, "out of the blue" Dalek gave his first command.

"Uzu! Use Rapid Spin!" The Pokemon looked a little shocked, but she stuck her arms out and started spinning in a circle, making cuts in the other Pokemon pretty easily.  
Uzu used Rapid Spin! Multiplier of 3. Rapid Spin deals six damage!

Well, it didn't seem like the Breloom would take this sitting down. So, the grass and fighting Pokemon pushed off of the wall, glaring at Uzu, and launched a counter attack.  
Breloom used Stun Spore! Uzu is paralyzed!

A very unhappy Dalek did ensue. He grumbled out a few choice words, and then pointed at the Breloom again. "Use Fury Swipes!" Uzu flicked her eyes back at Dalek, a little unsure, and then lunged. She scraped her claws across the Breloom three times in succession, dealing sixteen damage to the other Pokemon. Dalek grinned. Getting cocky, however, was a bad idea. The Breloom seemed to feed off of these things, and quickly decided that using Absorb was its best bet.  
Breloom used Absorb! Multiplier of six! Absorb deals twelve damage! Breloom gains back six hit points!

Dalek yawned. Uzu was paralyzed, but she still had 121 hit points left, compared to the Breloom's meager 44. "Uzu? Use Fury Swipes again." Uzu, however, was totally paralyzed, leaving her open to a hit from the Breloom's Tackle. Bah-ha-ha! The Breloom was seeking revenge, and sort of failing, as he took out twenty of Uzu's hitpoints. But that was still okay. One hundred one to forty-four, that was okay; so Dalek felt confident in his next call. "Uzu! Use Fury Swipes!" Nothing. Breloom took the chance to steal more of Uzu's hit points with Absorb. Uzu was left with eighty-nine hit points, and Breloom had fifty. What to do, what to do. Dalek was frowning now, and he was mad.

"Uzu! Would you hurry up and move? Use Fury Swipes!" At last the Excadrill was able to move, and move she did. Five little slashes appeared on Breloom, and his hit points dropped to twenty-three just like that. Uzu stepped back, happy with her handy work, but alas, Dalek was not. "You're not done yet, Uzu! Use Rapid Spin!" The Breloom stumbled backward from Uzu, landing on his tail as he tried to dodge her attack. He still got half the damage, however, and he was dropped to one third of his points, just like that. Well, it would do no good to use any of her other attacks, Dalek figured, and so smirked, readying a Pokeball to throw. But the poor Breloom wasn't giving up yet. While Dalek was distracted, and Uzu was trying to figure out what to do, the Breloom launched Leech Seed, and Absorb! Uzu was dropped to seventy-three hit points, and Breloom had gained up to twenty-eight. Moral so far? Don't count your wins before you really win.

Now with a partial fighting chance, Dalek frowned. This Pokemon was a tough little bugger. Dalek's glare was not doing much, however, and Uzu looked almost ready to drop. "Uzu! Use Fury Swipes again!" Uzu sighed, looked at the gasping Breloom, and ran forward, scratching at the Pokemon four times. The Breloom fell backward onto the ground, cringing from another attack. He was down to four hit points. Leech seed gave him six, and he used Absorb again, making him up to twelve. He pushed himself back up, panting, and glared at Dalek and Uzu. All the hate in the world was currently pulsating at Dalek, but he was oblivious to it. The Breloom dropped onto one knee, and Dalek tilted his head to one side. "Ready to give up?"

"Bre, breloom! Bre," That was most likely a "no" in lamest terms, and so Dalek rolled his eyes, and waved Uzu forward.

"Uzu? Use Rapid Spin on it, one more time." Uzu, however, couldn't move again. The Breloom's hit points came back up by another eight, putting him back at one third of his hit points. Dalek wanted to cry. "Uzu! Use Rapid Spin!" Legitimately frozen now, Uzu could only stare as the Breloom used Absorb, coupled with Leech Seed, again. Twenty-six. Chance of capture? Decreasing by the second.

"Uzu! Come on! Use Fury Swipes!" Now he didn't care if the bugger died or not. He just wanted it gone. He liked Uzu, after all, she was strong, and so why waist her on this thing? Uzu rushed forward and delivered a blow of three swipes to the Breloom, dropping the Breloom to ten hit points. He could catch it now, or kill it. Or…While the Pokemon was still trying to get up, and after Leech Seed had taken effect, Dalek grinned. "Uzu, Fury Swipes!" Fury Swipes hit twice, and dropped the Breloom to one hit point. As it was laying on the ground, all but dead, Dalek threw a Pokeball. It rocked back and forth, but the poor thing was just too tired to fight back, and finally allowed itself to get caught. Poor Breloom!


End file.
